<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Best Thing by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296882">The Next Best Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot'>MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mordred can't have Merlin's friendship, he'll take what he can get.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Best Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emrys” said a voice, startling Merlin out of his sword polishing. He looked up, but the sun was behind the voice. There was only one person who called him that here in Camelot, though. He frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir Mordred. Was there something you needed?” His words were courteous, but his tone was anything but.</p><p> </p><p>“Emrys, I'd like to meet with you to discuss something.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin set down the sword on the bench beside him, leaning back. “And why would I do that?” he drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Emrys.” Merlin raised a brow. “Merlin,” Mordred corrected, “I'd like to repair this rift between us.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin looked into Mordred's eyes, suspicious. However, there was only sincerity in the young knight's face. “Fine.” Merlin sighed. “When and where?” Mordred smiled joyously, happy to have made headway. “Tonight, after you've attended to the king. The kitchen stock room.” Merlin nodded and waved him away, picking up the sword and polishing cloth.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The castle was quiet as Merlin traversed the halls on his way to the kitchens. He didn't think the man had anything to offer that would make the warlock trust him, but he decided to go anyway. If Mordred had a plot brewing, it would be best if Merlin had as much information as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the door, Merlin glanced around the halls. No one was around. He tried the handle, but it was locked. He gave the door a quick rap, and it opened immediately, revealing the druid's smiling face. “You came.” he said, relieved, and stepped to the side to allow Merlin in. Merlin nodded and passed him into the room, turning so as not leave his back exposed. Smiling shyly, Mordred continued, “I wasn't sure you would. I'm glad you're here, Emrys.”</p><p> </p><p>They stood in silence for a moment, Mordred wringing his hands while Merlin observed him silently, body tense.</p><p> </p><p>“Why have you asked me here, Mordred?” Merlin said, cutting straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm confused, Emrys. You seem to bear ill will towards me, but I can't think of anything I've done to offend you. Have I not treated you with respect and good will?” Mordred questioned, looking at Merlin imploringly. Merlin gazed at him steadily, and cleared his throat. “It's not what you have done, Mordred. It's what you may yet do.”</p><p> </p><p>Mordred's expression became one of disbelief. “So I have done nothing, yet you still suspect me? Emrys!” he exclaimed, throwing up his hands. Merlin stepped back. Mordred quieted, approaching Merlin and noticing as the servant stiffened further and stepped backwards again. “So I suppose that we cannot be friends?” They stood in silence once more as Merlin scrutinized him. “No, Mordred. We cannot be friends. We will never be friends.” Merlin spoke with finality.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin watched Mordred's face as it shifted through emotions; shock, sorrow, and finally anger and outrage. The young knight rushed towards the warlock. Merlin found the stone wall at his back, with Mordred's arms against it, one on either side of his head, caging him in. Merlin looked at him with wide eyes at the unexpected movement.</p><p> </p><p>“If I can't have your friendship, Emrys...I'll just take what I can get.” With that, his hands found Merlin's hip and the back of his neck and pulled the man forward, aggressively meeting Merlin's lips with his own. Merlin froze for a moment, but when Mordred's tongue ran over his lower lip, he opened his mouth and gave into it, allowing the other man into his mouth. Their kiss was like their earlier conversation; a battle of wills as to who was in control. Their lips fought as their hands clutched and pulled and bruised. There was a moan, and when Merlin realized that it was coming from his own throat, he shoved Mordred away with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>Not to be deterred, the druid stepped back into Merlin's space and pressed the warlock to the stone wall with a hand on his chest. Dipping his head into the older man's throat, he breathed in his scent, then licked a stripe up his long neck, eliciting a sharp breath. Encouraged, he mouthed at the spot, then sucked at it. Without meaning to, Merlin tilted his head to allow better access as he held onto Mordred's shoulders, moaning again.</p><p> </p><p>This went on for a few minutes and, without any forewarning, Mordred gripped Merlin by the shoulders and spun him, pushing his chest on the wall. He continued his ministrations on the back of the other man's neck as his hand dipped downwards and began to untie the laces on his tented trousers. He pressed his own hardness into Merlin's firm buttocks.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the laces were loosened, Mordred yanked down the trousers and smallclothes along with it. Running one hand over the smooth mounds, he ran a finger of the other along the cleft. Merlin shivered and pushed back into the hand.</p><p> </p><p>Making short work of his own trousers, Mordred raised his lips from Merlin's neck and whispered a spell that Merlin has never heard before. The young knight's intentions become clear when Merlin feels a slickness in his hole, and he can't help but whimper as he widens his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time, Mordred spreads Merlin's cheeks and runs his weeping hardness over the wet pucker before beginning to press in. Merlin's brow furrows and he grits his teeth in a grimace at the sharp burn of the stretch, but no words escape him. The heat of his lower body contrasts with feeling of the cool stones on his hands and face. He knows that he will have finger-shaped bruises on his hips in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“You're so tight, Emrys,” Mordred breaths once he's fully seated within Merlin's warmth. He keeps himself still so as to gain control. He wants this to last. He may only have this once, and he plans to get as much pleasure as he can out of the encounter.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin doesn't say anything. His breaths come out harshly as pain battles with pleasure battles with hate battles with lust. He hasn't been taken—or taken anyone else—in a long time, too preoccupied with fulfilling his destiny to indulge in carnal pleasures.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Mordred begins to move, withdrawing his member back out of Merlin's channel before slowly driving back in, drawing a pained gasp from the older man. He goes slowly at first, savoring the hot tightness clamped on his cock, but begins to move faster, until he's set a punishing pace. Sounds of skin on skin fills the room, hips slamming into buttocks and balls slapping into one another. One hand holds tightly to Merlin's hips, while the other is set between his strong shoulders, pinning him to the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Mordred knows that his cock has prodded a certain spot within Merlin when he hears a high keen, and he aims for it to hear the sound again. Thus rewarded, he continues to thrust madly at it and feels a responding tightness with each plunge into the tight wet heat of his former savior.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. Emrys, you feel so good. So good. Take my cock, Emrys.” He punctuates with a sharp thrust and Merlin gasps. “Fuck you, Mordred.” Merlin growls, pushing back into the hardness spearing him. “You <em>mmm</em><span> you little </span><em>AAH</em><span>!” He's cut off as he spills onto the wall in front of him. As his spend leaks downward, Mordred gives no quarter. His nails dig into Merlin's bare hip as he yanks the warlock onto his shaft roughly, pulling with every push. Oversensitized, Merlin whimpers with each movement, but Mordred gives it no care at all in his frenzy to seek his climax.</span></p><p> </p><p>Five, ten, fifteen thrusts later, Mordred moans as he fills Merlin's channel with his hot seed, then collapses onto his back. His breath drags in and out as he takes a minute to gather himself, then he pulls out none-too-gently, causing the warlock to wince. Semen leaks from the stretched hole and down Merlin's thighs, and Mordred spreads his cheeks again to watch it dribble downward.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I've had you, Emrys.”</span></p><p> </p><p>Merlin's legs quiver as he holds himself against the stone. He peers back at the man destined to kill the most important man in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>You've had me, Mordred. In the only way that you can.”</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found it really difficult to write this one. I had the idea in my head for weeks but wasn't sure how to execute it. I hope you all liked it! Kudos are hugs and comments are love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>